Atem, Yami, Farao, wie ben ik?
by Marjanneke
Summary: Atem, de stoere, dappere heerser van Het Oude Egypte. Yami, de bewoner van Yugi's milleniumpuzzel. Hij heeft teveel tijd om na te denken. Ontdek wat er allemaal in zijn hoofd omgaat.
1. Het Oude Egypte

**Samenvatting: **Farao Atem, de dappere heerser van Egypte. Ontdek wat er echt in het hoofd van dit stuk chagrijn omgaat.

**Plaats en tijd: Het Oude Egypte, 5000 VC.**

**Waarschuwingen: **Een anachronisme. Ik denk dat het ding dat Atem gebruikt voor zijn spel zelfs in die tijd nog niet bestond... Ik heb Yu-Gi-Oh alleen gezien tot Battle City, omdat het toen in Belgie niet verder werd uitgezonden. We zitten nu met GX opgescheept. Ik heb verder wel samenvattingen gelezen en daaruit dit verhaal geinterpreteerd. Het volgt de serie niet helemaal en waarschijnlijk klopt het voor geen meter ;) Ook heb ik op Youtube (hehe...) verschillende korte stukjes gezien en eentje daarvan is me bijgebleven: aflevering 186: Yami vlucht weg en laat Yugi aan Joey uitleggen wat hij bedoelde met "De underdogkaart deed me aan iemand denken" Yugi's reactie: Heel volwassen Farao! Ik heb geprobeerd om het karakter van Yami/ Atem hierop te baseren.

* * *

_Het oude Egypte, 5000 voor Christus,_

Waarom ben ik ook alweer farao geworden? Omdat het moest. Mijn moeder was farao en daarom ben ik het nu ook, haar enige kind, Atem.

Het is best een leuke taak en ik doe het voor het volk. Die arme schooiers hebben niet hetzelfde geluk gehad als ik om geboren te worden in rijkdom en weelde.

Maar toch, moet ik nu echt trouwen met dat mens?

"Moeder ik ken die vrouw niet eens."

"Maar ze is van 'goeie komaf', de perfecte partij voor jou. En als ze je niet aanstaat dan neem je toch gewoon wat minaressen? Noem me een farao die dat niet gedaan heeft."

"Ok dan…"

Dus zo geschiedde het. In mijn 18de levensjaar ben ik in het huwelijk getreden met Teana, toegegeven een mooie vrouw. Maar dat is dan ook het enige.

"Jongen, ben je nu weer aan het mokken? Wat is er nu weer?" vraagt moeder.

"Teana, dat is er. Kon je nu echt niemand vinden die nog meer kwebbelt en zeurt?"

"Mijn zoon Atem, je zult nooit iets van vrouwen begrijpen Tateren, dat zit in onze natuur."

"En jullie begrijpen niets van mannen, 's morgens willen we gerust gelaten worden en niet het hele ontbijt moeten aanhoren dat Papyrus van Isis tegen een boom gelopen is en daarbij zijn teen gebroken heeft."

"Hoe heeft die dat geflikt?"

"Weet IK veel."

En zo verliepen enkele weken. Op raad van mijn moeder nam ik enkele minaressen, maar echt boeien deden ze me niet. Ok, het was leuk om met ze te spelen in bed, maar de gedachte dat me dat dezelfde avond nog met Teana stond te wachten maakte dat ik er toch niet echt van genoot.

Teana genoot er wel van.

"Kom, nog eens, ons kindje moet tocht echt gemaakt worden."

Kinderen?

"Nee, nee en nog eens nee!"

"Maar mijn faraootje, hoe ga je anders je nageslacht verzekeren? Wie moet je opvolgen?"

"Ik heb genoeg kandidaten die me als farao willen opvolgen. Hogepriester Seth is eerste in de lijn, of desnoods een andere neef die ik al 10 jaar niet meer gezien heb. Zo blijft het ambt in de familie"

"Maar ik wil kindjes!"

"Misschien binnen een paar jaar, daartegen zal ik wel gewend zijn aan het idee."

"Jij gunt me ook nooit iets!"

"Goed opgemerkt, nog iets?"

Dat laatste had ik niet mogen zeggen. Razend was ze! Ze liep weg, nam een pot die ze van haar moeder voor haar verjaardag had gekregen en gooide die naar mijn hoofd. Maar jammer voor haar ben ik een verwoed volleybal speler. Ik kan die namelijk perfect opvangen en terug gooien.

Volleybal is een leuk spel, ik heb hetzelf uitgevonden en speel het dikwijls met mijn hogepriesters en dienaren. Ik voel het, ooit zal dit spel de hele wereld veroveren!

Mijn neef Seth speelt ook iets met monsters, maar ik vind dit eigenlijk doodsaai. Ik win namelijk altijd van hem. Dat heeft hem nogal boos gemaakt, maar ja, je bent farao of je bent het niet. Een keer, nadat ik hem voor de zoveelste keer had verslagen (nee Seth dat met die draken, dat werkt niet!) werd hij zo boos dat hij mijn milleniumpuzzel nam en die in stukken gooide. Drie dagen ben ik ermee bezig geweest om dat ding terug in elkaar te puzzelen! Achteraf ben ik hem daarvoor gaan bedanken, want blijkbaar was ik zo chagrijnig ('nog meer als anders, bedoel je' zei Seth) dat Teana me gerust liet. Hijzelf is de bewaker van de millenium staf. Ik denk dat ik die eens ga "lenen" en daarmee Teana in het hart steek. Ben ik er ineens vanaf.

"Zou ik niet doen, als je na je dood naar de onderwereld gaat dan zal Osiris je straffen!"

"Word ik niet Osiris na mijn dood?" (AN1)

Mijn saaie leventje als farao werd na een paar maanden me bijna te veel. Voor mijn huwelijk was het al saai, maar dan was ik teminste vrij. Na mijn huwelijk liet Teana me niet meer alleen en was het al helemaal te erg.

Tot op een dag een meisje aan het paleis kwam.

Sneeuwitte huid en ogen, slank lichaam, prachtige blauwe ogen. Ik was helemaal verkocht. Ze was uitgeput en vroeg of ze in het paleis mocht blijven. Waar ze vandaan kwam zei ze niet, maar ze vertelde enkel haar naam: Kisara.

Nog nooit had ik zo'n mooie vrouw gezien.

Ik probeerde haar beter te leren kennen.

"Wil je me volleybal spelen?"

"Wat is dat?"

"Een bal op en neer laten botsten die proberen naar de andere kant te krijgen." Zei Seth.

"Ik denk dat ik liever Duel Monster speel." Antwoordde Kisara.

Oh lieve help, hier gaan we weer.

Maar ze leerde me enkele slimme zetten en zo kon ik Seth nog beter verslaan! Dacht ik…

"Ik speel elke avond met hem, we leren elkaar strategieën en slimme zetten."

Iets in mij zei dat ik me binnenkort op een trouwfeest mocht gaan verwachten.

Wacht even.

Trouwfeest?

Nee, dat gaat niet door!

Mijn minaressen konden me niet boeien maar Kisara is het liefste en mooiste meisje dat ik ooit ontmoet heb. Zij kan me redden van Teana en nu zou mijn neef met haar trouwen?

"Euh… hou je van hem?" vroeg ik haar.

"Ja…" Bloosde ze. "En hij ook van mij"

Als men binnen een paar dagen Seth's gruwelijk verminkte lijk vindt, hangend aan de top van een pyramide, doe ik alsof men neus bloedt…

Er gingen een weer een paar maanden voorbij. En intussen kwamen we achter haar geheim. Zij droeg de ziel van Blue Eyes in haar. Deze zou vrijkomen als men haar doodde. Ze moest vluchten voor haar dorpsgenoten die haar wilden doden. Seth en ik beloofden haar dat niemand haar verhaal ooit zou kennen.

_Een half jaar later_

Ze is dood. Ik kan het niet geloven!

Seths vader heeft Kisara gedood om haar kracht. Seth is razend op hem. Hij eet al dagen niet meer.

"De enige vrouw van wie ik hield heeft men mij afgenomen."

Moeder is bezorgt om hem.

Maar ik weet wie hier achter zit! De slechte mensen die haar doodden willen de wereld overheersen en om dit te bereiken strijden zij met duistere monsters.

Ik zal mijn volk redden, ik ben farao of ik ben het niet! Met de monsters van Seth en Kisara zal ik hen tegenhouden!

Het is gelukt. De duistere krachten zijn verdwenen. Ik ben zo moe! Mijn lichaam is weg, maar ik ben erin geslaagd mijn ziel in de puzzel te stoppen.

Vaarwel Kisara, vaarwel Seth, mogen we elkaar in een volgend leven opnieuw ontmoeten…

* * *

**AN1: De Egyptische Mythologie vertelt dat een farao na zijn dood de god Osiris wordt. Osiris is de heerser van de onderwereld en oordeelt over goed en kwaad. Iedereen die sterft zal na zijn dood voor Osiris verschijnen. Zijn hart zal gewogen worden tegenover de veer van de waarheid. Als iemand een goed leven had dan mocht hij door naar het dodenrijk. Had deze persoon een slecht leven geleid dan wordt hij ogenblikkelijk verslonden door Ammith, De Verslinder.**


	2. Het Hier En NU

**Samenvatting: **De Farao komt na 7000 jaar uit zijn puzzel. Hij herinnert zich niet alles, maar wel een paar essentiele punten, of toch net niet. Zijn chagrijnigheid heeft plaats gemaakt voor bezorgdheid. Hij waakt over de vrienden van zijn maatje, maar kan zijn eeuwige liefde niet vergeten.

**Waarschuwing: **Het verhaal volgt de serie niet helemaal meer. De reincarnaties zijn uit de lucht gegrepen en ook hun verleden klopt langs geen kanten ;)

* * *

Eindelijk, weer licht!

7000 jaar in die donkere pyramide, het is me wat!

Yugi heeft de puzzel in elkaar gekregen, dat heeft hem 8 jaar bezig gehouden. Mij lukte het op 3 dagen, maar ja ik ken dat ding dan ook heel goed. 8 jaar is niet veel.

Ik denk dat Yugi een reincarnatie van mij is, hij lijkt nogal sterk op mij.

Hij weet niet wie ik ben, ik geloof zelfs niet dat hij doorheeft DAT ik er ben.

Zijn grootvader heeft een winkel met allemaal kaarten. Die kaarten lijken nogal sterk op de monsters waarmee Seth en ik speelden.

"Opa, ik ga naar school! Tot straks!"

"Ok, Yugi, tot straks."

"Eindelijk heb ik die verdomde puzzel in elkaar gekregen, het heeft lang genoeg geduurd."

Yugi praat tegen zichzelf, en tegen mij, maar dat weet hij nog niet.

Wanneer we op het schoolplein aankomen kan mijn geluk niet meer op. Op het schoolplein spelen kinderen volleybal! Dat ik dit nog mag meemaken! 7000 jaar geleden door mij, Atem de zoveelste (we zijn de tel kwijt geraakt), en nu bekend tot… ja waar ben ik hier eigenlijk? Is dit Egypte? Waar is de Nijl? En de pyramides ? En was het vroeger niet warmer ? Er kan zoveel gebeurd zijn in 7000 jaar.

"Hoi Yugi!"

"Hoi Joey!"

Joey Wheeler, Yugi's beste vriend.

"Heb je die puzzel eindelijk in elkaar gepuzzeld? Het spijt me dat ik ooit een stuk in de rivier heb gegooid."

Aha, daardoor zat ik vorige week met natte voeten.

"Ach, dat is je allang vergeven, zand erover."

"Hoi Yugi, Joey!"

Een frisse meisjesstem, die me eigenlijk bekend voorkomt… Te bekend eigenlijk…

"Hoi Tea!"

Nee, zeg me dat het niet waar is! Dat gezicht dat ik de afgelopen 7000 jaar niet meer gezien heb en ook liever niet meer wilde zien… Mijn vrouw Teana. Bij Osiris, waarom doe je mij dit aan?

Even later komt er nog een jongen bij, Yugi heeft nogal veel vrienden blijkbaar. Deze jongen blijkt Tristan te heten en hij was een mededader van de aanslag op mijn huis. Waarom heeft Joey een stuk van mijn huis in de rivier gegooid? Weet hij dan niet dat ik daar woon? Nee dat weet hij niet, domme farao. Niemand weet dat jij hier bent.

"Ik daag je uit voor een duel, Yugi!"

"Goed, Joey, maar ik ga toch weer winnen!"

"Dat denk je maar!"

Domme idioot, Yugi verslaat hem binnen 5 zetten. Yugi is goed trouwens.

"Mijn grootvader zal je leren hoe het moet! Je hebt bijna geen valstrikken en magische kaarten?"

"Moet dat dan?"

Hij is nog dommer dan ik dacht. Maar Yugi ziet hem als zijn beste vriend, dus wie ben ik dan om hem dat te ontnemen? Joey lijkt me een trouwe vriend.

"Mijn grootvader vertelde me vanochtend over de zeldzaamste kaarten. Een van hen is de Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Pardon?

"Mogen we hem zien? Heeft hij die kaart dan?"

"Ja, kom straks maar naar mijn huis"

Ik geloof dat ik daar niet bij wil zijn. 7000 jaar heeft dat monster me achtervolgd. Kisara, Seth, de herinnering is nooit weggegaan. De vrouw van mijn leven, zou zij hier ook ergens in deze wereld rondlopen?

Ik geloof dat ik in mijn pyramide blijf als zij die kaart gaan bekijken. Misschien dat ik een andere keer er wel klaar voor ben.

* * *

Hoe kon ik zo dom zijn? Ene Kaiba heeft Yugi's grootvader ontvoerd! Voor die kaart! Waarom heb ik dat niet kunnen tegenhouden? Ik ben Farao, ik ben een geest, ik kan nog meer dan die vampieren waar Yugi en Tea gisteren naar keken. (AN: Twilight ;) )

Ik heb een mooier snoetje dan die vampier, maar Tea vindt blijkbaar van niet.

Dom mens, na 7000 jaar is je intelligentie er ook niet op vooruit gegaan. Nee Farao, Tea is Teana niet!

Yugi is opweg naar het duel met Kaiba. Ik geloof dat ik van hier ga overnemen. Lichtflits, Yugi schreeuwt Yu-Gi-Oh!

En daar ben ik, een eigen lichaam, dat voelt zo goed.

Mijn tegenstander komt eraan.

* * *

Mijn hele wereld is ingestort. Ik heb het duel wel gewonnen met Exodia, maar ik moest tegen mijn neef vechten. Na 7000 jaar gebruikt hij nog steeds dezelfde strategie, dus hem verslaan was niet moeilijk. Maar ik wilde niet. Ik kon het niet! Maar net als Tea is deze Seto Kaiba niet de persoon die ik zoveel duizenden jaren geleden gekend heb. Hoewel, dezelfde arrogantie is er nog steeds. Maar hij herkent me niet.

Na een nachtje in mijn pyramide ben ik tot de volgende conclusie gekomen: Als Teana en Seth hier ook zijn, dan moet Kisara hier ook ergens zijn. Elk meisje dat Yugi en ik op straat tegenkomen doet mijn hart op hol slaan. Maar ik vind haar ziel nergens.

Domme farao, Tea en Kaiba zijn niet de mensen die je zoveel jaar geleden kende. Zij zijn er niet meer. Kisara is er ook niet meer.

En opnieuw heeft mijn dagdromen me van de realiteit gehouden. Yugi's grootvader is opnieuw gekidnapt, nu door ene Maximillion Pegasus.

Waarom ontvoeren ze hem steeds?

Ach, na hun dood zal Osiris hen straffen! Ik vind het eigenlijk jammer dat ik niet dood gegaan ben. Nu kan ik hen niet laten verslinden door Ammith.

Hier sta ik dan, oog in oog met Pegasus! Ik zal hem doen boeten voor wat hij Yugi en Kaiba heeft aangedaan! Twee mensen, ze vechten alleen maar voor degene van wie ze houden! Zoals ik zoveel jaar geleden gedaan heb…

Yugi heeft intussen door dat ik er ben. Maar hij lijkt bang van mij. Sinds het duel met Seth, pardon Kaiba, op de toren durft hij me het niet meer laten overnemen. Tijdens het duel met Mai heb ik dan toch mogen vechten en nu vertrouwt hij me. Een beetje. Ik geloof dat een goed gesprek op zijn plaats is.

* * *

Goed zo, gewonnen van Pegasus en laten we hopen dat alle smeerlappen nu de wereld uit zijn!

Ik heb met Yugi gepraat. Ik heb hem verteld dat ik in de puzzel woon, maar dat ik mijn geheugen kwijt ben. Niet helemaal waar, ik herinner me nog iets. Volleybal, Teana, Seth en Kisara. Dat is niet alles toch?

En nu heeft hij me op date gestuurd met Tea. Ze is eigenlijk heel tof. Ze danst goed en wil het liefst professioneel gaan. Ze is helemaal anders dan Teana. Die verstond onder dansen 'bewegen op muziek, volledig uit de maat'.

Maar ik kan Kisara niet vergeten. Ik mis haar zo!

Joey heeft verteld over zijn zusje, Serenity, die een oogoperatie nodig heeft. Yugi heeft het geld dat hij gewonnen heeft aan Joey gegeven. Na die operatie was hij verdwenen. Paniek alom toen we ontdekten dat hij overgenomen was door Marik. Yugi versloeg Joey in een duel en Kaiba redde Tea. Ik kon niks doen, Yugi had de puzzel, mijn huis, aan Joey gegeven in de hoop dat die uit de greep van Marik raakte. Het wertke. Joey was weer vrij en Battle City kon beginnen.

Mijn duel tegen Bakura was hard maar we wonnen toch, Yugi en ik. Bakura raakte bewusteloos en moest dringend naar het ziekenhuis. Kaiba weigerde maar toen Serenity hem smeekte om te landen, veranderde iets. Hij bleek toch bereid om te luisteren en stuurde een dokter naar Bakura. Mijn hart deed iets vreemd. Haar smeekbede raakte me harder dan het moest. Waarom toch? En waarom reageerde Kaiba ook op haar terwijl hij verder iedereen negeert?

De andere duels verliepen al even hard als dat van ons. Mai bewusteloos, Joey die met moeite kon rechtblijven. Als ik Marik te pakken krijg!

Kaiba tegen Ishizu. Zij wist hoe het zou aflopen. Niet dus, de milleniumstaf manipuleerde hem, waardoor hij zijn geliefde draken opriep in plaats van de Egyptische God. Ishizu reageerde verbaasd maar ik had het van Nijlenver zien aankomen. Hij was de bewaarder van de staf, wat had ze nu verwacht? Oh, ik had haar ook door met haar ketting. Isis, mijn hogepriesteres. Ze had een fenomenale bovenhandse opslag trouwens.

Shadi ben ik ook al een paar keer tegen het lijf gelopen. Die kerel wil me weer eens de wereld laten redden en duikt daarom her en der op in mijn buurt. Het is goed dat ik al dood ben, of iets tussen leven en dood, dat weet ik niet, anders had ik een hartaanval gehad. Ik wil de wereld niet redden, ik wil mijn Kisara vinden! En Marik naar Osiris sturen…

Noah kwam even de boel verpesten en ik leerde over de familiehistorie tussen Kaiba en Noah. Mokuba moest gered worden en ik duelleerde met Noah. Toen die Serenity in steen veranderde dacht ik dat mijn hart ook in een steen veranderd was. Waarom greep ze mij zo aan? Kaiba en Mokuba ook in steen, dit kereltje moest gestopt worden!

Toen ze allemaal in mijn pyramide me kwamen steunen voelde ik me zo gelukkig! Ik won het duel en nadien dacht ik hoe ik veranderd was.

Toen ik nog farao was wou ik dat iedereen me gerust liet en me mijn leven liet leiden. Maar nu zorg ik voor anderen, ik zorg dat ze het goed hebben. Seth en Kisara zorgden hiervoor. Kisara, waar ben je? Ik mis je zo!

Nadat we uit de virtuele gevangenis ontsnapten, werd ik weer in de realiteit geduwd. Marik had de echte Marik nog steeds in zijn macht, Mai in het schaduwrijk en de wereld in gevaar.

* * *

Joey in het schaduwrijk! Nu gaat hij te ver! Mijn maatje is er kapot van. Ik heb Yugi bijna moeten slaan om hem terug in het hier en nu te krijgen.

"Yugi, we moeten sterk zijn. Alleen samen kunnen we Marik verslaan!"

"Farao, ik kan niet meer. Ik ben zo moe."

"Samen kunnen we het aan, vertrouw me."

Het duel met Marik was lang en hard. Maar het is ons gelukt! De echte Marik is terug en de donkere Marik is verslagen.

Nadat ik de tekens op Mariks rug had gelezen kwam mijn geheugen terug.

En hier zit ik nu.

Joey heeft een feestje georganiseerd voor zijn zus. Ze zal onze groep spoedig verlaten. Ik zal haar missen. Waarom eigenlijk? Ik heb haar amper gesproken, Yugi kent haar beter.

Tristan en Duke flirten en dartelen de hele avond rond haar heen. Joey doet hetzelfde met Mai.

Ik heb Yugi die ochtend nog wat tips gegeven om Tea te versieren, maar hij kon er niet mee lachen…

_

* * *

Flashback naar die ochtend (AN:)  
_

"Yugi, Tea is hier!" riep zijn grootvader.

"Ik kom zo dadelijk naar beneden!" antwoordde Yugi.

Hij was zich voor de spiegel aan het klaarmaken, maar hij leek nogal onzeker.

"Het staat je goed, partner" zeg ik hem, doelend op de millenium puzzel, waar hij nogal onzeker over is.

"Denk je? Ik denk dat het een beetje te chik is."

"Nee, ik denk dat het niet chik genoeg is. Als ik jou was zou ik er nog een armband bij dragen."

"Huh? Nee, dat is niet mijn stijl!"

Hij neemt zijn schooltas en gaat naar beneden.

"Ga nu. Tea wacht op je. Laat haar zien hoe cool je bent!"

"Waar heb je het over?"

Hij opent de deur van zijn kamer.

"Je liet me schrikken! Tegen wie was je aan het praten?" Zijn moeder stond blijkbaar op de gang.

"Niemand… Ik ga naar school!"

Dat komt niet goed…

"Als je doet wat ik zeg dan zal Tea zeker verliefd worden op jou!"

"Stop met me te plagen!"

* * *

Je ziet het, hij is nogal onzeker. Natuurlijk weet ik hoe ik haar moet versieren. Ik ben met haar getrouwd geweest!

Tristan en Duke maken me boos, maar ik weet niet waarom. Hun geflirt met Serenity lijkt niet echt vruchten af te werpen.

Ik bekijk haar nog eens goed. Wanneer ze recht in mijn ogen kijkt, nee ze kijkt niet in mijn ogen want ze ziet me niet, vallen opeens alle ontbrekende stukjes in elkaar.

Die ogen, die blik heb ik 7000 jaar geleden nog eens gezien. Zou het echt zijn?

"Sorry Yugi, ik neem het hier even over."

"He, Farao, wat doe je nu?"

"Ik vertel het je straks wel."

Ik loop naar de enige persoon die me het antwoord kan vertellen.

"Ishizu, kan ik je even spreken?"

"Natuurlijk, mijn farao."

"Wat weet je over Kisara?"

"De persoon die de ziel van de Blue Eyes White Dragon in zich droeg."

"Weet je dat je zelf ook in het Oude Egypte rondliep?"

"Ja, ik was jou hogepriesteres. Waarom stel je mij deze vragen?"

"Kisara, is zij ook in het hier en nu?"

"Ze staat daar…" Ze wijst naar Serenity.

"Bedankt."

"Wacht even, Farao!"

Maar ik duik in mijn pyramide en Yugi staat voor haar neus.

"Waar ging dat over?" vraagt Ishizu.

"Ik heb geen idee…"

Mijn hart maakt gekke sprongen. Ze was het hele Battle City toernooi bij mij. Mijn geluk kan niet op! Kisara is hier! Nee, ze is hier niet. Serenity is hier. Maar het is de enige van wie het karakter niet veranderd is. Ze is nog even lief als vroeger. Maar ze lijkt uiterlijk niet op Kisara. Jawel, haar ogen en gezicht zijn hetzelfde. Alleen haar haarkleur en oogkleur zijn anders. Maar het Kisara. Waarom viel me dat niet eerder op! Opeens valt me een gelukkige gedachte binnen. Seto Kaiba zal nooit haar uitvragen, Serenity zal nooit voor zijn charmes vallen. Mijn hart is gesust. Hoewel, ik zal nooit bij haar of met haar zijn.

Maar mijn hart is gesust.

Ik heb de mensen die ik mijn leven als Farao liefhad terug gevonden. En ik heb nieuwe mensen ontmoet. Nee, zij moeten in het Oude Egypte er ook geweest zijn. Tea was er. Ik denk niet dat ik tegen Yugi ga zeggen dat ik met haar getrouwd ben geweest of hij gooit me ter plekke uit zijn lichaam.

Seth en Kisara we hebben elkaar in een volgend leven ontmoet. Jullie weten niet wie ik ben, maar bij Osiris, ik zal altijd voor jullie zorgen!

* * *

AN: Dit komt uit aflevering 50, de japanse versie wel te verstaan. In de Engelse/Nederlandse versie is de mama eruit gehaald en gaat het gesprek tussem Yugi en Yami over de veiligheid vande milleniumpuzzel.


End file.
